


If It's Warm, Who Cares How it Looks?

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, Hanukkah, It's actually kind of dumb, Jewish!Keith, Klancemas 2019, M/M, Short, Sweaters, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, idk - Freeform, short and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Lance and Keith go ugly sweater shopping, and Lance refuses to leave Keith without one.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	If It's Warm, Who Cares How it Looks?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late starting with these, but uh, here's Day 2's prompt: Sweaters.
> 
> I don't know if I'll do all of them, or just cherry pick. It'll depend on what I can think of...
> 
> Also, I know some people like Jewish Keith, and I saw a sweater that I just knew would be perfect for him.  
> I tried my best, and I hope I didn't (somehow) offend anyone...

“Absolutely not.”

“It’s beautiful!”

“It’s hideous.” Keith hid his smile behind his hand. It did little, though, as Lance only beamed at the ridiculous sweater in his outstretched hands.

The offending sweater was black, bits of red and yellow and green around the lower halfs of the sleeves. A tree was standing out, proud in the middle and decorated with plastic beads, lemon and lime slices, chili peppers and a sombrero on top. Above, “Feliz Navidad” was declared proudly.

It was _hideous_.

“I need this. It’s so soft!” Lance added, pulling the sweater closer to Keith. “Feel it!”

“Get that away from me,” Keith snorted a laugh, pulling back.

“Don’t worry, we’ll buy one for you, too!” the taller boy was already reaching out along the sweaters, looking through them.

“I’m not wearing one.” Keith huffed, crossing his arms, still fighting the smile off his face. “They’re against my religion.”

That made his boyfriend pause, scrunching up his face. “I don’t think that’s right.” he said, eyeing the shorter boy.

“You don’t know that.” the black haired boy smirked, watching as Lance’s fingers twitched.

“I’m pretty sure that’s a load of BS.” Lance proceeded to continue to look through the sweaters. “You’re getting one.” He pulled back another one and smiled. “How about this one?”

Keith looked at it, and began to cackle loudly. Santa Claus was strumming a guitar and wearing a sombrero. “No!” he managed between fits.

“But then we’ll match!” Lance pouted, but put the sweater back, picking through the selection once more.

Keith thought he’d managed to calm down, before Lance gasped dramatically. “ _It’s perfect!_ ”

“Oh, no,” Keith braced himself as Lance hastily pulled the sweater off and thrusted it at Keith. It looked normal. Keith didn’t feel anything attached to it, like with Lance’s sweater. It was soft, too. A nice, dark navy color. He turned it over and as soon as he saw the front, it was over. Keith was doubled over, clutching the sweater to his chest. “T-t-this,” he gasped, feeling tears roll down his face. “So-o-o dumb!”

“We’re getting it.” Lance said, leaving no room for argument. Not that Keith was in a position to argue.

That night, when their friends came over for their annual Ugly Sweater Party, Lance proudly flounced around in his hideous sweater, and Keith stayed warm and cozy, his own sweater decorated almost tastefully with Menorahs and Stars of David. The only thing that looked off was the stegosaurus whose back plates had been replaced with candles, and text reading “Menorasaurus” written above it.

It was terrible. Keith loved it, and if Lance caught him wearing it throughout the rest of winter, he didn’t say a damn word.


End file.
